AFTER THE CREDITS:  Journey to Babel
by Ster J
Summary: "Make Out Session"  Sarek and Amanda celebrate a successful surgery, not knowing that they were also giving Kirk and Spock and eyeful in the process.


Title: AFTER THE CREDITS: Journey to Babel

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: TOS; S, K, Sa/Am

Rating: PG

Part 1 of 1

Summary: Sarek and Amanda celebrate a successful surgery, not knowing that they were also giving Kirk and Spock and eyeful in the process.

—ooOoo—

"_Make-Out Session"_

Kirk never slept well in Sickbay. There were always beeping panels, uncomfortable beds and coveralls that were too confining. If Kirk slept at all, he only "cat-napped."

Spock never slept well in Sickbay. There were always beeping monitors, cold beds and inadequate coveralls. Unless he was drugged, Spock never slept. He meditated.

But neither Kirk nor Spock could rest that night with the distinctive sounds coming from the third bed, the smacking sounds, the muffled moans, and the creaking bed.

Kirk couldn't believe what he was hearing! He quietly turned in his own bed, pulling the blanket over his head but leaving a tunnel so he could peek.

Spock couldn't believe what he was hearing! He clutched to himself the heated pillow Nurse Chapel had given him. He had wanted to give his parents some privacy but found himself watching his parents' reflection with horrified fascination in Jim's monitor.

"Frisky," was how Spock remembered his mother calling such kind of behavior. Great sucking kissing and soft moans reverberated throughout, growing in intensity.

Spock's ears burned with embarrassment while Jim snickered softly.

"What the _hell!_" McCoy exclaimed as he burst into the ward.

"Sh, you'll wake them …" Amanda began quietly.

McCoy pointed to the other beds. "Oh, _those_ two aren't sleeping," he asserted.

"Bones, how could you tell?" Kirk asked as his head popped up from his blanket cocoon.

"The monitors," McCoy said as he pointed to the panels.

"But they are dark," Spock commented, refusing to turn over.

"The monitors are on sleep mode," McCoy stated, "but the readouts in my office alerted me to your elevated heart rate, Mister Ambassador." The doctor stabbed a finger toward Kirk saying, "And yours, Captain, and yours, too, Mister-I'm-so-embarrassed-that-my-parents-are-making-out."

"Can a person actually be embarrassed to death, Doctor?" Spock asked, his voice muffled by the pillow over his face.

"Oh, pull your head out of the sand and grow up, Spock," McCoy chided. "Where do you think you came from, anyhow?"

"I originated in a genetics lab," Spock huffed.

"Perhaps," Amanda said with a wicked gleam, "but we certainly had fun providing the scientists with the necessary genetic material."

"_Mother!"_

McCoy intervened. "Perhaps I should move you two lovebirds somewhere more private," he suggested.

"Is it wise to encourage such behavior, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"Unless you want to witness another make-out session … " McCoy began.

"Certainly not!" Spock interjected. "But my father's heart … "

" … Is fine," McCoy completed. "They're celebrating life, your father's life. Isn't that right, Ma'am?"

Amanda smiled saucily in reply.

"What my son fails to understand," Sarek added, "is that, by her own admission, my wife is no angel."

"_Father!"_

Amanda took mercy on their son and moved to kiss his verdant face.

"Don't be embarrassed, Spock," she soothed. "I thought your father was going to die. When I saw him alive and stronger than ever … well, … I just had to prove to myself that all this was not just wishful thinking or a nice dream." She stopped to caress her son's head. "Someday, Spock, you will understand when you find your true soul mate."

Spock nodded in mute reply.

McCoy moved Sarek and Amanda to a private room and the remaining two men settled down to sleep again.

Try as he might, though, Kirk couldn't get the picture out of his mind of Spock's parents going at it hot and heavy. He snickered to himself.

"Make-out session!" he chortled.

Spock just pulled the pillow over his head again and groaned.

END


End file.
